beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Unia?/Arkisto3
Tänne saapi laittaa omia (oikeasti nähtyjä!) uniaan allekirjoituksella varustettuna. Luoman selkounista Yritän harjoittaa selkounia. Mahdollisimman siveettömiä selkounia yritän saada aikaiseksi. Monesti on käynyt sitten niin, että on tullut siveettömiä unia, jotka eivät ole selkounia. Ja sitten herättyä tajuaa, että voi perhana, olisi ollut hyvä mahdollisuus tehdä yhtä sun toista, mitä ei tehnyt. Siis siinä unessa. Muuten en kadu valintojani. Tai perkele, kadun. Koko ajan. Mutta ei siitä sen enempää. Selkounista: Joskus olen nähnyt hiostavaa ja ahdistavaa unta, joka on koko ajan puhkeamaisillaan painajaiseksi, vaikka LotR-mörköjen suorittama ajojahti (kohteenaan minä) kesämökkimme lähelle yhtäkkiä unen logiikalla ilmestyneessä maagisessa kuppilassa, jossa on piilopaikkanani toimiva salahuone, onkin positiivisessa mielessä myös jännittävä kokemus, hieman samoin kuin ajatus lähestyvästä maailmanlopustakin on jännä kokemus. Niin silloin siinä unessa saman menon jatkuessa ja jatkuessa olen tajunut, että "tämä on nyt unta". Mutta sitten en ole pystynyt tekemään mitään, en juoksemaan seinien läpi tai semmoista. En ole kunnolla hallinnut untani, vaan tiedostamiseni unen unisuudesta onkin ollut vain unen keino saada minut vakuttuneeksi siitä, että käsitän asiat, ja se on kuulunut unen juoneen. Sitten jos kunnolla tajuaa, että on unessa, herää. Spooky. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 14. lokakuuta 2008 kello 06.57 (EDT) B14 omista unistaan Jos nyt listaan uniani, olen nähnyt kahdesti unta, joissa osasin lentää (mutta ensimmäisessä en uskonut siihen tarpeeksi, joten se ei oikein sujunut. Ja se toinen uni käsittelikin sitten Dragon Ballia); olen nähnyt ainakin pari kertaa unta, jossa pelaan loistavaa tietokonepeliä, joka muistuttaa jotain peliä, joka on oikeasti olemassa mutta on parempi; olen useita kertoja nähnyt unia joiden juoni, maailma tai hahmot ovat jostain kirjasta, TV-sarjasta tai elokuvasta; olen myös nähnyt kerran unen, jossa oli Bill Gates; sekä kerran unen joka sijoittui itse valveilla luomaani mielikuvitusmaailmaan (tämä oli kun olin vasta koulun aloittanut keltanokka, joka piirteli vihkojen marginaaleihin ydinfission kaavakuvia).-- 22. syyskuuta 2008 kello 14.37 (UTC) Luoman hyljeuni Joskus olen nähnyt unta, että kesämökkimme niemellä, joka on sellainen kaislikko ja lokinpesä, oli kallioita ja kalliosta muodostunut maassa kiinni oleva rengas, jonka läpi hyppi outoja hylkeitä, jotka myös loikoilivat kallioilla. Auringonvalo oli kaunista ja kaukana, kaukana, pilvien kohdalla näkyi vuoria. Se vasta oli hieno uni. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 14. lokakuuta 2008 kello 06.57 (EDT) Luoma omasta mielikuvitusmaailmastaan Minä olen joskus kuvitellut niin suuren scifihtävän mielikuvitusmaailman (jonka ominaisuudet ovat ikäni karttuessa vaihtuneet), että nyt muistellen en edes muista, oliko osa siitä kuvittelua vai näkemääni unta. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 14. lokakuuta 2008 kello 06.57 (EDT) Huomio unista Monesti unissa on jotain täysin absurdia ja jotain, jota ei voi rationaalisesti käsitellä. Monesti siitä hämmentyy mutta monesti kauneutta palvovana outoilijana myös yrittää unessa vakuuttaa itselleen, että "kyllä, asiat ovat juuri näin oudosti ja sitä ei voi ymmärtää, hyväksy vittu se!" --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 14. lokakuuta 2008 kello 07.03 (EDT) Pähkinähiiren tasohyppelypeliuni Näin kerran unta, että olimme lentokoneessa. Äiti ja sisko siirtelivät matkalaukkuja siihen penkkien eteen ja minä pelasin Game Boytani. Kohta olinkin itse siinä pelissä. Siinä oli jonkinlainen ruohokenttä, missä oli tynnyri, jossa oli vihainen luolamies-Aku Ankka ja sen tynnyrin päällä oli pienen pieni taso, jossa oli sellainen samanlainen pieni kiukkuisen oloinen ja tummansininen olio kuin siinä Rayman opettaa Enklantia -pelissäni. Yritin iskeä sitä sinistä otusta, mutta tipuinkin tynnyriin ja meinasin menettää elämän, mutta pääsinkin kiipeämään pois tynnyristä hyvin nopeasti eikä luolamies-Aku ennättänyt iskeä. Sitten yritin juosta pois jonnekin kauas, mutta paitani takertui aidanseipääseen enkä päässyt enää liikkumaan. Paikalle saapui silloin pelottava punamustaviittainen naisvampyyri, joka puri minua kaulaan. Sitten heräsin. Pähkinähiiri 14. lokakuuta 2008 kello 07.23 (EDT) Luoman uni, joka nähtiin 12.10.2008 ja 13.10.2008 välisenä yönä Olin kouluni pihassa tai koulualueen ulkopuolella tai jossain sellaisessa hämärässä paikassa, joka muistutti myös vähän käymääni ala-astetta sekä jotain etelänmatkoillani näkemääni maisemaa. Siellä oli joitain luokkamme ja rinnakkaisluokan tyttöjä ja poikia, jotka kuuntelivat CMX:n kappaletta "Palvonnan eleitä" jostain kännykästä. He lauloivat kaikki mukana sanoja, ja minä ihmettelin, että mitä ihmettä, minähän olen kuunnellut CMX:ää varmaan ainoana. Sitten lähden siitä jonkun kaverin kanssa jonnekin kävelemään, ja hän tai muut ihmiset laulavat kappaleen sanoja eteenpäin, kunnes päästään kertosäkeeseen, jossa minä puhkean epävireisesti huutamaan: "EEEEEEEEIIIkä tämä ole leikki ollenkaa-a-a-aan..." Kaverini ihmettelee, että kuuntelenko minäkin muka CMX:ää, ja minä yritän epätoivoisesti söpöttää jotain siitä, miten minä olen kuunnellut sitä bändiä monta vuotta muiden tuhahtaessa "hullulle" musiikilleni. Korkeintaan erään Don Huonoja ynnä klassista kuuntelevan kaverini olen bongannut kuuntelemasta silloin tällöin Talvikuningas-levyä. Muut kaverini ovat satunnaisesti kuunnelleet melko älyttöminä, mutta silti rivoudessaan jopa kiinnostavina pitämiään "Aivosähköä" tai "Pyhhinvaeltajaa". Ja moni on pitänyt "Vompatti tappaa ministerin" -biisin riffistä. Siinä kaikki. Kävelen yksin kotiin, kaiketi. Olen yksin, menen jonnekin ihme metsikköön (näyttää täplikkäältä vihreältä viidakolta, ei oikeasti olemassa) kesämökkini vierellä. Vatsanpohjasta kutkuttaa, minulla on jännittävä ja hyvä olo, tuntuu, että nyt muutkin ovat kuten minä. Alan lentää. Lennän unissani usein tällä tavalla. Hyppään ilmaan, jään paikoilleni ja voin hypätä korkeammalle ilmaan, voin räpytellä ja hiljalleen päästä vaikka kuinka korkealle. Kunhan vain pidän tiettyä lihasteni jännittyneisyyttä yllä, voin pysyä ilmassa ja räpytellä korkeammalle. Monesti tulee sitten semmoinen olo, että nythän minä lennän ihan oikeasti ja että näinhän tämä käy. Nyt tässä unessa tuli semmoinen olo, että voisin ehkä lakata jännittämästä ollessani ilmassa, ja silloin varmaan putoaisin. Ja sehän sattuisi. En kai kuolisi? Eikös tämä ole uni? Mutta kuitenkin sattuisi varmaan. Voi kun pääsisin hieman vapaammin liitämään. ...ja tällaisia mietin siis unessani. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 14. lokakuuta 2008 kello 08.58 (EDT) Abyssoksen enneuni, joka yö Unessani herään iloisena, syön aamupalan, pakkaan reppuni, avaan oven, ja minut ammutaan heti ovelle. Tämä uni toistuu noin parikymmentä kertaa yössä peräjälkeen, kunnes joku toinen uni alkaa, tai kyllästyn ja herään. --Abyssos 14. lokakuuta 2008 kello 11.03 (EDT) Abyssoksen toiveuni, en muista päivämäärää Unessani astuin lukion sisälle. Menin käytävälle, jonne kaikki olivat kokoontuneet, ja olin koko joukkion keskellä. Mutisin jotain itsekseni, mutta ääneni alkoi voimistua ja ääneni rinnalla kuului joku mahtipontisempikin ääni. Sanoin joukon keskellä muutaman Rhapsodyn lyriikan, ja yhtäkkiä en ollut missään, en tuntenut tuskaa, enkä iloa, en muistanut mitään mistään ja näin pelkästään valkoista. Ikävä kyllä uni päättyi siihen. Meteorin kummallisia unia Yhdessä unessa söin kolme vuotta vanhaa, raakaa kanaa. Se oli pahaa ja halusin lopettaa sen syömisen, mutta sisinpäni sanoi, että minun täytyy jatkaa vain. Söin koko perhanan kanan, eikä tuntunut missään. Toisessa unessa olin sopinut treffit melkein ventovieraan tytön kanssa koulun lähellä olevassa pizzeriassa. Samalla ovenavauksella, jolla menin pizzeriaan, tuli sinne myös yksi kaverini, jota kutsuttakoon nyt vaikka Topiksi. Hänen piti välttämättä saada istua samaan pöytään kanssamme ja kertoa meille kaikki kuulumisensa. Sitä puhetta tulikin siihen malliin, että kumpikaan meistä muista ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Topilla oli mukana myös oikein iso säkki, josta hän aina välillä penkoi esiin jotain tavaraa, jota hänen piti saada meille esitellä. Siinä vaiheessa, kun Topi alkoi vinguttaa propellihattunsa propellia, se tyttö lähti pöydästä. Sitten vielä yksi tämmöinen jännä: Olin koulussa, Atk-luokassa You Tubessa ja katsoin sieltä videota, jossa kouluammuskelija lähestyi jotain koulua pyssy kädessä. Silloin huomasin, että se kouluhan oli se samainen lukio, jossa minäkin olin! Silloin käytävästä alkoi kuulua hirveätä möykkää, kun lukion rehtori ja yläasteen aikainen teknisen työn opettajani huusivat paniikissa toisilleen. Möykkä oli entistäkin hirvittävänpi kun musiikin opettaja alkoi soittaa joitin hirvittäviä höyryurkuja aamunavaukseksi. Silloin kuului laukaus ja heräsin silleen jännästi pompahtaen.--Meteori 14. lokakuuta 2008 kello 23.38 (EDT) Pähkinähiiren tänäöinen, 14.10-15.10, uni Olin ilmeisesti jossain pihalla. Siinä oli yksi meidän pihalainen, jonka nimi on vaikka Leena. Siinä oli myös muita tuntemattomia tyyppejä. Leena lähti ja me jäimme ja puhuimme siitä, kuinka se yksi oli unessani erotettu koulusta roskisten tussilla sotkemisesta. Sitten siihen tuli yhtäkkiä meidän ja rinnakkaisluokan kaikki oppilaat. Ilmeisesti meillä näytti olevan jokin suunnitelma tai vastaava, en vain saanut selville, mikä. Kohta huomasin, että kaikilla oli pari, jota piti kädestä, paitsi minulla. Kävelimme kohti jonkinlaista ostoskeskusta ja kun olimme pihalle päässeet, minä heräsin. Lyhyt uni, mutta ihan hauska. Pähkinähiiri 15. lokakuuta 2008 kello 01.09 (EDT) PODAXPODAXPODAXPOFADFADASD Pelasin Simssiä ja yhtäkkiä se alkoi bugittamaan(?) aivan jumalattomasti. Simit eivät enää totelleet minua vaan alkoivat tehdä ilman lupaa kaikkea ihan kummallista ja pistivät lopulta pystyyn vammaiset uudenvuodenbileet. Voi tuska. Siellä ne vaan riehuivat ja tanssivat ja hakkasivat puukauhoilla kattiloita. Eräs teini-ikäinen poika oli ulkona uima-altaassa ja menin katsomaan voisinko ehkä ohjata sitä. Uimassa oli myös joku random naapurinsetä ja kohta huomasin kauhukseni kuinka se hyökkäsi pojan kimppuun. Altaassa näkyi vaan sellainen sekava pölypilvi, näytti siltä kuin ne olisivat tapelleet, mutta tosiasiassa se naapurinsetä raiskasi sen pojan. >_<' Hyi hitto. En pelaa enää ikinä Simssiä. -αωω 17. lokakuuta 2008 kello 05.52 (EDT) Abyssoksen uni 31.10.-1.11.2008 Olin keskellä pimeyttä ja kaukaisuuksista kuului tuskanhuutoja. Mietin, miksi olin siellä, ja mitä minun pitää tehdä. Aloin juosta johonkin suuntaan älyttömän kauan, mutta en saavuttanut minkäänlaista paikkaa, äänet kaikuivat yhtä kaukaa ja samanlainen kylmä maa tuntui koko ajan samalta jaloissani. Päätin luovuttaa ja vaivuin tajuttomuuteen. Herättyäni tajuttomuudesta näinkin yhtäkkiä tämän normaalin maailman - kaikki yhtä mustana kuin siellä pimeydessä, mutta valkoisten ääriviivojen kanssa. Näin maassa suuren kuilun, josta ne tuskanhuudot kuuluivat, mutta nyt kuulin myös kuiskauksen päässäni: "Claim your birthright.", ja jokin sysäsi minut sinne kuiluun. Putosin lähes ikuisuuden, kunnes yhtäkkiä tunsin keihään tai miekan lävistävän rintakehäni, ja heräsin unesta. --Abyssos 1. marraskuuta 2008 kello 14.45 (EDT) Darrauni Hiplailin isoja tissejä ja vedin kielisuudelmia saman naisen kanssa... Ihana uni.. Harmi kun oli vain unta --Munaton prinssi 1. marraskuuta 2008 kello 21.24 (EDT) Nora Nakkilan häät Olin Nora Nakkilan häissä (siis ihan vaan häävieraana). -αωω 2. marraskuuta 2008 kello 08.47 (EST) :Et siis ollut morsian :) Kerro lisää kuitenkin jos muistat. Nora Nakkila 3. marraskuuta 2008 kello 03.52 (EST) ::No en sentään morsian. :D Sormustenvaihto-osiosta ei ole minkäänlaista muistikuvaa, mutta jatkoilla oltiin jossain hyvin suuressa ja korkeassa tummansinisessä salissa (katto, seinät ja lattia kaikki samaa sinistä). Valaistus oli varsin jännä ja loi sellaisen vaikutelman kuin oltais oltu jossain merenpohjassa. Saatettiin jopa ollakin, ei ollut ikkunoita niin eipä voinut tarkistaa. Anygay, olin menossa onnittelemaan ynnä juttelemaan jotakin pastaa Nora Nakkilan + hänen vaimonsa kanssa ja hyppelehdin muiden vieraiden ja kaikkien niiden valkoisina hohtavien pöytien välistä kohti päämäärääni. Kesken matkan huomasin, että vain toinen teistä istuu siinä hääparille tarkoitetussa simpukkamaisessa pöydässä. Se paikalla oleva morsian oli sellainen pitkähiuksinen, vaalea nätti neitokainen valkoisessa nätissä hääpuvussaan. Surumielinen. Ja yllättäen Tiesin, että se toinen teistä jota ei näkynyt, on törkeästi häipynyt kokonaan omista häistään kesken kaiken. Vituttaa kun en tiedä kumpi, mutta tuntuu siltä että se oli Norahh :----DDDDDDDdd Saatan kyllä olla väärässäkin mutta lol sitte vaan -αωω 6. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.09 (EST) Bonaparten kafkamaiset unenkappaleet Oli järkyttävää lukea Abyssoksen painajaisten kuninkaasta, sillä minulla on ollut samansuuntainen, aina silloin tällöin toistuva uni lukion ensimmäiseltä lähtien. Viimeksi näin sen loppukesällä. Olen lukiossa ja eräs melko hyvin tuntemani tyttö ilmoittaa olevansa raskaana minulle. Tämä olisi taipumukseni huomioon ottaen aivan hulvaton skenaario, mutta unessa se ei ole vielä kertaakaan tuntunut hauskalta. Tytön vanhemmat haluavat, että menen naimisiin hänen kanssaan ja tuleva äiti itse on kiinnostunut vain bestmanin valinnasta. Tilanne on ihan helvetin kauhea ja saksanopettaja onnittelee minua. Joskus uni muuntuu tästä aivan muuksi siten, että henkilöt vain haihtuvat pois toisten tieltä. Minulle tyypillisiä unia ovat vaihtelevan painostavat ja turhauttavat mitään ei saada aikaiseksi -painajaiset. Erittäin yleinen muunnelma tästä teemasta on sellainen, jossa minun on kaverieni kanssa ehdittävä aivan pian lähtevään laivaan, junaan tai lentokoneeseen. Muut lojuvat puolipukeissa yltympäriinsä, eikä mitään ole pakattu, ja vain minä tajuan, että aika käy vähiin. Eräässä usein toistuvassa unessa minun täytyy tehdä matematiikan YO-koe uudelleen jonkin byrokraattisen virheen takia. Edelleen toistuva uni on sellainen, jossa olen Lontoon maanalaisessa tyhjässä vaunussa Lancaster Gaten ja Marble Archin välillä. Eräällä penkillä on suuri laukku, ja jotenkin tiedän, että siinä on pommi. Metrojuna pysähtyy tunneliin asemien välille. Yritän päästä pois vaunusta, mutta ovet tai edes tuuletusikkunat eivät avaudu, eikä hälytysnapin painaminen johda mihinkään. Tämä uni, kuten kaikki edellisetkin, ei saavuta mitään ratkaisua tai huipennusta, vaan yksinkertaisesti katkeaa jossain vaiheessa. Eräs onnettomasti päättyvä uni alkaa tilanteesta, jossa muutan. Huonekaluni asetellaan muuttoautoon aivan kuin isoon huoneeseen, ja menen muuttoautoon itsekin. Istun matkan auton sisällä nojatuolissani lukien. Kun muuttoauto pääsee perille, käy ilmi, että uusi asuntoni onkin myyty jollekulle toiselle. Joudun jäämään asumaan muuttoautoon. Olen nähnyt myös muutamia kertoja unen, jossa kymmenen vuotta vainaana ollut isoisäni lahjoittaa minulle asuntovaunun, jota en todellakaan halua. Joskus käyn myös kalassa hänen kanssaan. --Bonaparte 3. marraskuuta 2008 kello 03.48 (EST) Asiakaspalveluongelmia Tämän näin viime yönä. Kävin tutussa kaupassa ja maksoin ostokseni (yht. 18,95) 50 euron setelillä. Sain takaisin 20 euron setelin ja suuren lajitelman romanialaisia kolikoita. En halunnut ottaa kolikoita vastaan, vaan vaadin kunnolliset vaihtorahat. Kassa ojensi toisenlaisen lajitelman, tällä kertaa Romanian ja Ruotsin rahaa sekaisin. Sanoin, että oletan saavani vaihtorahaksi maan omaa valuuttaa ulkomaisen sijasta. Kassa alkoi suhtautua minuun jokseenkin kärsimättömästi ja tiuskaisi, että muutakaan ei nyt ole. Ilmaisin haluni puhua kauppiaan kanssa. Hän saapuikin paikalle hämmästyttävän nopeasti. Kättelin häntä ja esittäydyin, mutta kauppias vaikutti hermostuneelta, vilkuili ympärilleen ja ehdotti, että menisimme johonkin rauhallisempaan paikkaan keskustelemaan. Minulle ulkomaista valuuttaa kassalla tuputtanut nuori mies katsoi minua kiukkuisesti, ja lähdimme kaikki kolme sivuovelle, josta pääsi kellarikerrokseen vievään portaikkoon. Kellari oli yleisen WC:n ja kasarmin pesutuvan välimuoto, missä ei tosin ollut hygienafasiliteettejä. Kauppias pyysi minua kertomaan, mistä on kyse. Selitin, että kassa tyrkytti minulle ulkomaista valuuttaa vaihtorahaksi, jolloin kauppias menetti malttinsa. Hän alkoi sättiä kassaa ja muistutti jo varoittaneensa tätä samasta asiasta monta kertaa. Hän huusi irtisanovansa kassan heti paikalla ja poistui kiinnittämättä enää mitään huomiota minuun. Noustessani rappuja (yhä vailla kunnollista vaihtorahaa) kassa huusi takaani, että ottaisi selvää, missä asun, ja että saisin vielä katua. Tässä kohdassa heräsin. --Bonaparte 21. marraskuuta 2008 kello 02.20 (EST) Luoman katkonaiset unenriekaleet yönä 21.11.2008–22.11.2008 Oli jonkinlainen maailmanlaajuinen hätätila. Se saattoi johtua siitä, että olin aikaisempana päivänä ja sitä ennen (siis oikeasti, en unessa) soittanut pilapuheluita Poikien puhelimeen, Lasten ja nuorten puhelimeen sekä Peluuriin, osaksi kavereiden kanssa naureskellen. Ainakin hieman aikaisemmin olin minä jossakin puhuttelussa pilapuheluideni kanssa. Siellä taisi olla kuvaamataidonopettajani ja paljon muitakin ihmisiä, paikka muistutti oikeussalia. Joka tapauksessa jäi auki, joudunko vastuuseen, ja uni siirtyi kuvaamaan tätä hämäräperäistä maailmanlaajuista hätätilaa, katastrofia tai sotaa. Täällä Suomessa taisi olla jonkinmoinen sota, tai sitten se oli Amerikassa. Sitten Yhdysvallat tai Englanti varoitti Skotlantia seuraavasta hävityksestä/sodasta/tuhosta. Skotlanti ei uskonut, ja niin skotit jäivät täysin mullistuksen alle. Skotlannin johto (ilmeisesti kyseessä siis oli itsenäinen valtio unessani) antautui tämän tuhon heitä koeteltua Yhdysvaltojen, vai oliko Englannin, ohjeille, miten toimia maailmanlaajuisessa hätätilassa. Ja tämä koko uni tapahtui pienen syyllisyyden tai häpeällisyyden vallitessa, ikään kuin tämän unen kautta puhdistuin nolotuksesta, häpeästä ja syyllisyydestä, joka on mielessäni oikeasti jo pitemmän aikaa ollut koskien omaa noloa persoonaani/julkisuuskuvaani, omia ajatuksiani, omia rakastumisiani ynnä muuta. Nyt olen siitä vapaampi. Ja kerrankin Kirosäkeiden kuuleminen tuntuu lohdulliselta. Elämä on ihanaa! vai onko? --Luomaitreya 22. marraskuuta 2008 kello 06.04 (EST) En voi sietää sitä tyttöä edes unissani Oli mukavan lämpöinen kesäilta. Joku oli ilmeisesti saanut päähänsä järjestää jonkinlaisen perhekokouksen, koska kaikki sisarukseni ja niiden vaimot/tyttöystävät/miesystävät ynnä lapset olivat saapuneet Kotiin hengailemaan. Isä grillasi ulkona ja tunnelma oli varsin leppoisa. Lähdin sisälle ja eteisessä huomasin vanhan takkini. Menin uteliaana tarkistamaan sen taskuja ja löysin yksinäisen marisätkän. Aloin polttelemaan sitä siinä eteisessä ja muutamassa sekunnissa kaikki muuttui siniseksi ja vellovaksi ja varsin mielenkiintoisen näköiseksi. Eräs onneton veljeni kyllästyi iloiseen grillipartyjoukkioon ja raahautui myös sisälle. Jostain syystä hän oli kamalan pahantuulinen ja rähjäinen. Mietin että mitäköhän se on taas tehnyt ja mihin joutunut, pitäisiköhän kysyä. Yllättäen erään toisen veljeni tytär ilmaantui myös eteiseen ja käveli suoraan luokseni. "Tuu leikkimään!" se sanoi ja yritin keksiä jotain vastausta, jolla luikerrella pois tuosta inhottavasta tilanteesta. En kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun veljentyttö siinä edessäni alkoi muuttaa muotoaan. Pää kuihtui erittäin terävillä hampailla ja julmalla hymyllä varustelluksi pääkalloksi ja muu ruumis oli kai olevinaan jotain outoa eläintä. Järkytyin aivan Pahanpäiväisesti ja aloin potkimaan sitä kammottavaa otusta kauemmas, mutta sepä hyökkäsikin kimppuun ja todennäköisesti raateli minut niillä jättihampaillaan (valitettavasti en nähnyt unta loppuun suuren säikähdyksen takia). -αωω 25. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.43 (EST) HIkipedia Näin unta että Ikkan otti poskeen. Teki eetwarttia. --Soppamies 25. marraskuuta 2008 kello 16.21 (EST) Joku outo uni Olin uudessa koulussa ja olin menossa kuviksen luokkaan. Kuitenkin matkalla tapasin n. 14-vuotiaan Paul McCartneyn, joka kuikuili jostain oven takaa, ilmeisen piilossa opettajaa. Hän kuitenkin häipyi unestani melkein heti, ja minä olin Paulin kadottua jo luokassa. En muista mitä luokassa tehtiin, mutta se oli jotain hienoja. Luokassa oli myös joitain minun ikäisiäni lapsia, ja minulla oli sellainen outo tunne, ihan kuin olisin joskus kohdannut heidät. Kohta olinkin jo jollain vehreällä pihalla, jossa oli lisäkseni pari tyyppiä sekä joku rastatukkainen poika (joka hippimäisestä ulkonäöstään ja käytöksestään huolimatta muistutti etäisesti Tom Kaulitzia), joka leperteli minulle romanttisesti. <3 Sitten olin kuulevinani jostakin musiikkia, jonka tunnistin biisiksi And I love her. Yhtäkkiä olin ilmeisesti taas koulussa, mutta tällä kertaa olin näkevinäni sen ruman riippuvarintaisen naisopen South Parkista. Koulusta lähdettyäni saavuin joen rannalle ja minulla oli ylläni upea vanhanaikainen mekko. Päätin mennä jokeen uimaan, joten otin mekon pois. Yllätyin itsekin, kun mekon alla olikin vielä shortsit, sekä goottimaisen mustanpuhuva toppi. Kumpiakaan en jostain syystä saanut pois päältäni, joten menin ne päällä uimaan. Uimasta tultuani minulla olikin goottitopin sijasta joteensakin tällainen (kuva ei ole paras mahdollinen, mutta saa kelvata) http://nextgenhippie.com/hippietshirt1.jpg paita sekä eriväriset shortsit (ja minulla on oikeastikin molemmat noista unessa esiintyneistä vaatteista) ja sitten huomasin ihailevani itseäni jostakin jättipeilistä. Uni keskeytyi tähän, kun iskä herätti. Pähkinähiiri 3. joulukuuta 2008 kello 04.05 (EST) Unta tupaan Minut vietiin puolipakolla esiintymään koulun eteen joissakin ihmeen pikkujouluissa. Menin sinne lavalle kitaran kanssa ja aloin soittamaan. Ja ihme kyllä, olin siinä esitystä jännittäessäni oppinut soittamaan kitaraa, ja vieläpä niin hyvin, että yleisö alkoi huutamaan minun olevan uudestisyntynyt John Lennon. Aloin huutamaan, että "I'm not Lennon!", ja silloin huomasin oikeastikin olevani Lennon! Ja siinä samassa muutuin Jammu-sedäksi ja kaikki alkoivat huutamaan todella vihaisina ja koko yleisö veti pitkät puukot esiin. Unen loppu jäi onneksi näkemättä...--♣♥Meteori♠♦ 3. joulukuuta 2008 kello 08.55 (EST) Lisää: Koulullamme oli yhä ne joulujuhlat ja sinne ilmestyi esiintymään Idan viulunsa kanssa. Idan oli lyhyt, kaljupäinen pikkumies. Konsertin päätyttyä sain kuulla, että Idan oli särkenyt koulun ikkunan kivellä ja minun piti se Hikipedian ylläpitäjänä maksaa. Nyt vetoankin sinuun, Idan: Älä tule enää uniini! --♣♥Meteori♠♦ 6. joulukuuta 2008 kello 13.24 (EST) :Kaljupäinen pikkumies ja viulisti! XDXDDD Hullu mielikuvitus tolla Meteorilla. -αωω 7. joulukuuta 2008 kello 18.47 (EST) Musiikki, se tulee uniin Näin unta että olin jonkun bändin keikalla. Siellä oli aika helkutasti yleisöä ja jostain syystä minäkin pääsin lavalle ja pääsin jopa soittamaan kitaraa! Jostain syystä myös osasin soittaa kitaraa unessani, ja pistinkin tulemaan helvetinmoista improvisaatiota. Yleisökin taisi tykätä. En muista, miten uni loppui. Sen esiintyvän bändin jäsenet olivat kyllä mukavia tyyppejä, ja laulajalla oli pitkä letti ja parta.--B14 7. joulukuuta 2008 kello 02.22 (EST) Erään kerran kauan sitten oli kanoja. Siis unessani. Ne käyskentelivät onnellisina pihamaalla ja nokkivat maasta jotain?. Itse katselin pienenä ja viattomana tyttönä siinä vieressä ja olin todella innoissani niistä jännittävistä eläimistä. KANOJA, HEI OIKEESTI, MEILLÄ ON KANOJAAAA!!!1<3<3 Ja minulla oli uusi punainen mekkokin. ^^ Äiti oli tulossa pihan toiselta puolelta minun ja kanaparven luokse. Yllättäen eräs inhottava (ja pelottava!) juoppo äijä ilmaantui ilman lupaa uneeni ja pilasi sen unenomaisen tunnelman käymällä äidin kimppuun. Sitten se huomasikin minut ja lähti löntystämään rumasti rähisten kohti ..... EIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!! -αωω 8. joulukuuta 2008 kello 06.15 (EST) Taskarin todella omituinen uni Olen jonkinlaisessa pimeässä huoneessa. Ei näy mitään, kunnes kompastun, ja herään omassa sängyssäni. Nousen, ja kauhistun! Vaikka olen oikeasti poika, minusta on tullut tyttö. Koitan paeta ikkunasta, mutta putoan. Herään jälleen omassa sängyssäni. Tällä kertaa minulla on viikset. Istuskelen vain ja alan hokea: Herää, herää, herää... Sitten herään sängyssäni. Kaikki on normaalia. Avaan oven ja astun toiseen huoneeseen. Sitten kompastun mattoon ja tällä kertaa herään aivan oikeasti. Uskomaton uni, ajattelin jälkeenpäin. Muuten, tuo ei ollut keksittyä! --[[Käyttäjä:Taskar|'TASKAR']] 29. joulukuuta 2008 kello 19.39 (EST) Sankarittaren ilkityö Kohtalaisessa huume kuumehoureessa nähtyä: Olin siskoni kanssa vanhassa kotitalossamme (taidettiin asuakin siellä vielä). Siskoni tuli kantaen läppäriäni ja sanoi ettei saa pasianssia toimimaan. Otin läppärin itselleni ja totesin, että siellähän se pikakuvake edelleen on. Kun klikkasin sitä, ruutuun ilmestyi Windowsin virheilmoitus tekstillä "Käyttäjä:Sankaritar on poistanut tiedoston: Pasianssi.exe. Ainoastaan järjestelmänvalvoja tai käyttäjä:Sankaritar voi palauttaa tiedoston. Samalla muistin, että Sankaritar olikin Beepediassa uhitellut poistavansa useammaltakin beepedistiltä pasianssin ylioppilasjuhliensa kunniaksi. Jostain ilmestyi vielä äippäkin tokaisemaan että "sen tytön touhuissa ei ole koskaan ollut mitään järkeä.". Siihen totesin vain että mutsi ei vaan taas tajua meitä luovia ja erikoisia ihmisiä taas ollenkaan. I believe…whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you…stranger. 30. joulukuuta 2008 kello 06.15 (EST) :Kieltämättä ihan nerokas idea poistaa teiltä pasianssit. Hohoo! Nyt kun ei yo-juhlia kuitenkaan ole tulossa, niin mikäköhän voisi olla se oikea hetki. :--DD Ehkä sitten kun täytän 50.. Olkaa varuillanne! -αωω 4. tammikuuta 2009 kello 09.38 (EST) Luoman unista Olen nähnyt muutama kuukausi sitten unta, että Norjassa asuva setäni oli (ainakin entinen) skientologi, isäni tuki häntä ja koin turhautumista ja tunsin miltei mahdottoman urakan heidän kanssa rationaalisesti keskustelemisen yrittämisessä ja ajattelin: "Äähh, ei tästä keskustelusta tule mitään..." Pari päivää sitten Kanarialla hotellissa nukkuessani uni teki eräänlaisen comebackin: Juttelin luokanvalvojani kanssa jostakin ja jotenkin keskustelu ajautui sellaiseksi, että luokanvalvojani sanoi: "Jos kuuluisin johonkin uskontoon, niin... arvaatkos mihin?" ja minä kysyin "No?" Luokanvalvoja vastasi kyseessä olevan skientologian, ja koin turhautumista ja pelkoa siitä, onko luokanvalvoja numeroita myöntäessään suopea kun olen niin skientologiavastainen ja pitäisikö yrittää puhua järkeä vai mitä... Pelottavaa ja tympeää... --Luomaitreya 1. tammikuuta 2009 kello 14.10 (EST) Luoman uni loppuvuodesta 2008, todennäköisesti loka-marraskuussa Olin jossakin, ehkä koulullani, ja siellä oli hyvin pimeää. Oli mysteerinen, seikkailullinen, katastrofillinen tunnelma, ja minulle annettiin tehtävä: minun täytyi hakea kotoani jokin digitaalista herätyskelloa muistuttava laite, jolla saisin ehkä valon sytytettyä. Jotenkin se meni sitten siihen, että olinkin yhtäkkiä sängyssäni ja huoneeni oli täysin pimeä ja valoton. Yritin sytyttää valot, mutta se ei onnistunut; ilma oli pimeää ja kuin tahmaista, limaista, sitkeää. Oli vaikea kulkea. Pari kertaa yritin herätä, mutta aina seurasi "valeherääminen". Kun lopulta heräsin oikeasti, vasta hetken kuluttua huomasin oikeasti olevani hereillä. --Luomaitreya 1. tammikuuta 2009 kello 14.18 (EST) Luoman koulu-unista Koulussa olen monesti laiska, mutta unissani harjoitan sitäkin suurempaa laiskuutta ja koen suurempaa syyllisyyttä. Esimerkiksi jätän väliin ruotsintunnit enkä tee tunnilla yhtään mitään. Joskus yritän, mutta mikään ei onnistu, kaikki jää kesken. Unissa ei nääs voi oikeen käsitellä asioita rationaalisesti. --Luomaitreya 1. tammikuuta 2009 kello 14.18 (EST) Ikivanha unikokemus Kun monia vuosia sitten pyörin vielä lukemassa Tiede.fi-foorumeita, luin kerran sieltä jonkun hourupään näkemystä siitä, miten islamisteja ei pidä päästää paljon Suomeen, tai he alkavat ääri-islamisteiksi. Sanoi jotenkin näin: "pian ovat muslimejen karvaiset kädet Jihadia toteuttamassa, repimässä meitä kodeistamme kappaleiksi!" Sitten päivän tai parin kuluttua tämän mielenkiintoisen mielipiteen lukemisesta se muistui jostain mieleeni, ja samalla pöllähti tajuntaani myös kummallinen muistikuva, aivan kuten olisin kokenut Jihadin ja kiihkokkaiden muslimeitten karvaiset kädet elävästi. Päättelen, että olin nähnyt tuosta tapahtumasta todentuntuista unta, joka unohtui valveille herätessäni. Puistattavaa. --Luomaitreya 2. tammikuuta 2009 kello 07.18 (EST) The War Against Luoma eli Synkkä Ja Myrskyinen Yö No ei oikeasti ollut myrskyinen yö, mutta sitäkin synkempi talvi-ilta. Olimme Luoman kanssa jossain mökillä metsän keskellä. Siinä pihassa oli suuri jää/lumikasa ja leikimme jotain hiton vuorenvalloitusta ja mätkimme toisiamme veren maku suussa taimenilla taijollainsemmosilla. Tunnelma oli varsin painostava ja sotaisa. Ja ihan yllättäen se mökki olikin vain pelkkä saunarakennus ja vähän matkan päässä oli itse Luoman kotitalo. Hakkasin taimenellani Luoman alas lumikukkulan laelta, jonka jälkeen L lopettikin "sotimisen" kokonaan ja sanoi menevänsä saunaan. Jouduin lievään WTF-tilaan, jota Luoma hyödynsi läimäisemällä viimeisen kerran taimenella päin näköä, auts! :< Ilkityönsä jälkeen Luoma tuli taputtamaan päälaelle ja hymyili enkelimäisen lempeästi. Sitten hän vähän niin kuin sekosi (yllätys!) ja alkoi oudon kuuloisena toistelemaan typerää lausetta: "Sä et saa seurata mua!" Lopulta katosi sinne saunaansa. Tai jonnekin? Paikalle oli jostakin ilmaantunut joku papparainen ja sen koira. Me kolme lähdimme taskulamppujen kanssa tarpomaan siinä metrin hangessa metsään. Etsimme jotakin. ----αωω 4. tammikuuta 2009 kello 09.28 (EST) :Kuulostaa hyvin unimaiselta. Mlnkntsta. En muuten ole tuollainen oikeasti. --Luomaitreya 10. tammikuuta 2009 kello 09.22 (EST) Luokka:KauneusLuokka:AwwLuokka:Surrealistisuus, unenomaisuus, ihanuusLuokka:Keskustelut